Memories Last Forever
by wish2remain-nameless
Summary: A series of one shots about my two favourite characters
1. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story unfortunately **

**A.N Ok so this is just a quick little one shot that came to me. Let's call it a little hayffie brain wave. I quite liked writing this story because I haven't really done anything like this before but it's a bit strange because I don't like doing this to my babies. Anyway I hope you enjoy **

I wake up with the sweat dripping off my forehead. My dreams always end up tying back to that one woman, the woman that made my life hell for ten years. I say hell but it must of meant something because when she died it was like someone ripped me apart.

Effie Trinket. That god damn woman! Nagging me when she was alive about alcohol and manners but when she isn't here, I kind of miss it. I miss her. I keep expecting to get woken up by her high pitched voice telling me it's going to be a 'big, big day!' I never do get woken by it.

It's always the same dream or should I say flashback. Plutarch and I were running through the place where Effie was imprisoned. I knew the peacekeepers were coming but I needed to get Effie. Plutarch kept telling me it was time to go but I could recognise that voice from anywhere, shouting my name.

I started running in the direction of her voice, well aware my time was limited. The voice was getting closer and closer and I knew she was round about this area. When I got there, to her cell it wasn't my Effie. This one didn't have that sparkle of life in her eye, wasn't covered in that make-up or the wigs that made her look ridiculous but made her Effie. This one had stains on her arms, a horrible looking black eye, bruises and cuts everywhere and a burst lip. This was not my Effie. This was someone who had been through a rebellion.

When she saw me her eyes and face almost lit up and for a second I saw my usual Effie. She ran into my arms just as the gun shot right into her stomach. Her eyes went wide as the peacekeeper started running, Plutarch chasing him. Her eyes filled with tears and her legs gave way and I noticed she weighed nothing, she looked like she hadn't had a bite to eat in days.

"Sweetheart, come on princess, don't die on me, not here, not now," I pleaded feeling a lump in my throat.

"Haymitch, I can't, but before I go, I need to tell you one thing," she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What?"

"I..."

That was her last word. Her eyes widened as she gave her last exhale of breath.

I never got to find out what she wanted to tell me. I never will know but one thing I do know is that was the day I knew and my feelings for her were confirmed. I loved Effie Trinket. It took for her to die for me to properly open my eyes and realise it but I know it's true.

I still love her because even after four years of her not being in the world. I have never loved another woman. I know she would want me to move on but I can't. I crawl back into bed with a bottle of liquor trying to forget and I almost here her scolding me.

"You stupid drunk!"

I smile to myself and after two bottle of liquor I'm too numb to feel anything and I finally drift back into sleep.

**Ok this was quite short but it's just a little one shot and I thought if I went any longer it would feel as if I was dragging it on. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes. Please review**

**~Wish2remain-nameless**


	2. The Funeral

**A.N. So after a couple of requests to write more stories like this I have decided to turn the previous one shot into a series of one shots of hayffie memories because it kind of fits the title so anyway, this one shot is about the funeral of Effie. I actually struggled writing this so sorry if it's not very good **

I remember the funeral. I felt like a fish out of water but I had to go to pay my respects to Effie after everything we had been through together. The only person I knew that was there was Plutarch but we hadn't spoken a word to each other since the rebellion. I guess it brought back memories, bad memories.

Everyone that was there was from the Capitol and it made my stomach flip but I guess theirs were as well because there was a person from the same rebellion that nearly took down their country sitting at the back of the room. It was unmistakable who Effie's parents were and who her sister was. Let's just say Effie didn't get her looks from nowhere. Her sister was the spitting image of Effie and every time I looked at her it sent a sharp pain right through my body.

The place was decorated so Effie. There wasn't a single item in the room that didn't have pink somewhere on it. It seemed more like a wedding than a funeral. I was the only person that had opted for the traditional, or so I thought it was traditional, and was wearing black. It was so typically Capitol. I must admit they had toned it down a bit since the rebellion and the colours they wore weren't so luminous or vibrant. Of course most of the Capitol still wouldn't be caught dead without some colour on them.

The service begun and I craved my liquor so bad but they had taken it off me when I arrived. I even had a back up bottle but they found that with their advanced tech and what no. Some words were said, some I couldn't even make out because of the thick accents but was when her sister stood up to the podium that the lump in my throat appeared.

Her name was Iridescent, a common Capitol name. Her face, her voice and her figure just completely reminded me of Effie.

"I know all of you are here to mourn the death of my sister, but if you knew my sister, you would know she hated being sad and she hated other people being sad. I want you all to know she died a hero and she died for something that was important and something that mattered. I think right now we should all think of Effie, not for the mourning but for the times when she made us smile or laugh."

The ceremony ended and as I was sitting at the back by myself I was quick to slip out. As I was headed for the train station Iridescent caught up with me.

"Hey, you're Haymitch Abernathy, right?"

"Correct sweetheart," I replied.

"She thought a lot of you, you know."

"I can only imagine."

"She always talked about you when she came over for the holidays. Oh! I almost forgot. There was a letter for you that came with her will. No one has opened it as it was specifically addressed to you and it would be rude to open it," she said handing me a crisp white envelope with Effie's familiar swirly hand writing.

"Thank you for being there for her," said Iridescent walking away.

I knew I would not open the letter until I got back to District 12 so I could properly read it in my home.

When I arrived in District 12 I went straight to the bar. I wanted to drown myself in liquor to take away the pain and the memories. I remember nothing of the night before apart from it involved a lot of alcohol. So when I woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover, I felt in my jacket pocket and it was empty.

I had lost the letter.

**A.N I hope you enjoyed and I owned nothing in this story **

**Please review**

**Wsih2remain-nameless**


	3. The Letter

**A.N Hey guys sorry it took so long to update Mother Nature decided to be unkind to me and made me ill but I shall work through it. After a lot of messages requesting this I knew it had to be done, a lot of you wanted to find out what the letter said, so this one is about Effie writing the letter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *le sigh***

Effie's POV

It had never really crossed my mind to write a will. Not when I was this young and death seemed years away so writing it seemed odd. Haymitch had said to me earlier on in the day there was a rebellion coming and I figured I better be prepared because what is the chances of my country winning twice. After thinking day and night, I still can't figure out why he would tell me, I just thought he would rather see me dead. Get what he had been wishing for, for all these years.

When I finish the will it states that my parents would get everything so my eight siblings wouldn't fight over it. I put it in my safe in case Haymitch decides to go on one of his drunk wanders, which he usually does. I go to the sofa to watch some old hunger games re-runs or should I say the fiftieth annual hunger games. It's my favourite, seeing Haymitch so young and handsome and sober for once. When I was little I had the biggest crush on Haymitch. From the very moment I laid my eyes on him at the District 12 reaping, I knew he just had to win. My parents disapproved of this of course, they wanted their little princess to root for someone in the career districts and not to fawn over 'scum from District 12' as my father called them.

Something about the whole situation didn't seem right so I sat down at my desk and took out a sheet of white blank paper and picked up my pen, unsure of what I was going to write. I took out the envelope and I wrote on it 'Haymitch'. I decided to just write what I felt on the letter and when I was finished with it this is what I had produced:

'_Dear Haymitch,_

_If you are reading this letter, I will be dead and if you already know this then congratulations, but if you don't then I'm sorry I didn't get it out on time. The situation at hand is...rather confusing for me and it will probably be for you too but I need to get it out. I think I'm in love with you. The only reason I took the escort job in District 12 is so I could work with you (no offence, your district is lovely). I know right now you are probably laughing at this with Chaff with a glass of scotch in your hand but I really just want to get all of this off my chest. It all kind of started when I first saw you in the games, I don't want to get too deep on you here because you are probably drunk, but it felt like we had a connection and then when I started working with you as an escort it confirmed my feelings for you. I'm really sorry for bombarding you with my feelings and emotions right now but I was keeping it in and it was eating me alive and keeping it in would be wrong because that wouldn't be fair on you. _

_Effie x_

Was that kiss at the end of the letter appropriate? I don't know but I'll leave it at that. I take the will out and tape the letter to that before putting it back into the safe. I don't know if Haymitch will ever need to read the letter because if I work up the courage to tell him it will be of no use to anyone but just in case this rebellion takes a turn for the worse it will be there waiting to be read.

**Again sorry it was so short guys but my brain isn't working and if I made it longer it felt like I was dragging it on. Another thing I want to say to you readers is if you have any requests please PM me or send me a message on my tumblr which is .com **

**Thanks x**


	4. The Holidays

**A.N Hey guys so as you can see this chapter is called 'The Holidays'. I got this request from a friend named Jess and I don't really think I've did it well because I was really quite confused by the request so sorry Jess! Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Iridescent**

**Iridescent's P.O.V **

I'm always happy when my sister comes over because she rarely does. Her job is so important that it means her having to work 24/7. I've noticed something different about her the last few times she has visited the family. She seems happier and even brighter, if that was even possible. It's almost as if she's a completely different person.

"Hey Iridescent," shouted Effie, coming through the front door carrying one single suitcase. \one suitcase was not like Effie at all.

"Hello Effie, only one suitcase?"

"Well I'm only staying for a week. I did try and bring two but Haymitch said I looked silly," she said smiling.

"Since when do you ever listen to something Haymitch Abernathy has said?"

"I don't," she said, the blush creeping up her face.

"Whatever you say," I murmured helping her with her suitcase.

"Euphemia, darling," said my mother running to give Effie an over the top and dramatic hug.

"Mother, it's Effie now. You have no idea how many times I have been told what a horrid name Euphemia is," said Effie with a little hint of attitude, something she had never had in her life.

"Was it Haymitch that has been telling you that?"

"Shut up Iridescent!"

"Manners Euphemia! Do not talk to your sister like that. You have just arrived!"

"Ugh! I'm going upstairs," said Effie storming upstairs to her old room that now lay empty.

"That Haymitch Abernathy has had an awful affect on her," said my mother.

"I don't know, I kind of like it."

Later that night I called on Effie for her dinner and of course she was on the phone to the one and only Haymitch Abernathy. I sneaked upstairs so she wouldn't hear me. I know eavesdropping is wrong and extremely rude but only if you get caught in the act.

"Yes Haymitch I got here safely. No I only took one suitcase."

She paused for a long time and her face almost physically dropped.

"Who's that?"

At first I thought she had seen me and was talking to me but then I realized Haymitch was with someone else.

"Well Haymitch Abernathy I have to go," she said firmly not even waiting for a reply and hanging up.

I just had enough time to run half way down the stairs and made it look like I was just coming up the stairs to see her.

"Hey Effie, dinner's ready," I said trying not to let her detect the sympathy in my voice.

As we all sat around the dinner table my father came in and joined us.

"Hello Effie, I haven't seen you in ages. This job of yours just won't do, I don't get to see my little girl," he said kissing her on the head.

"I love my job," she snapped back at him.

"I'm not saying you don't honey," he said looking almost taken aback by what his little angel said.

This was going to get awkward very fast if this is how she kept behaving.

The whole dinner consisted of us having a normal conversation and then Effie snapping back at them. I was getting extremely irritated with her and after half an hour I finally blew and stood out of my chair.

"Effie stop snapping back at us. All we're doing is trying to be nice to you and make you feel like part of the family again!

"Well excuse me if I'm not in the best of moods right at this moment."

"Oh what? Just because Haymitch Abernathy is out sleeping with one of the many desperate girls in District 12 and you're stuck here!"

"How? How did you know about that?"

"I overheard you talking to him on the phone," I said sitting back down.

"Oh," she trailed off.

"But you shouldn't care because the sort of girls he sleeps with are desperate and slutty!"

"Don't say that Iridescent," she said quietly.

"Why not? They are!"

"Just shut up!"

"Iridescent enough," said my father. "I think we all know what Effie is trying to say without actually saying it."

"What?" My mother and I said this in unison.

"I think what Effie is trying to say is she herself has... slept with Haymitch Abernathy," said my father uneasily.

All havoc let loose. My mother who was drinking at the time spat her drink out all over the mahogany table which she would flip out over later. Effie started crying because my mother started shouting at her about being a slut and all I could do was sit and stare.

After all of this Effie stormed away in tears and I ran after her. I was truly sorry for basically calling her desperate and what not because that was not one of the things my sister was. I ran up after her but I hadn't yet mastered seven inch heels as well as she had.

"Iri, please just go away. I'm not in the mood to talk. Nearly everyone in my family just called me a slut including you so please just go."

"Effie, why do I feel like there's more to this story than I think there is," I said.

"Because there is more to it, you promise you can't tell mother or she will behead me."

"Of course I promise I won't tell her," I said.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

**Hi hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger, anyway if you have any one shot requests please PM me or message me on my tumblr, .com**

**Thank you ! **


	5. The Capitol

**A.N. Hey guys I'm back. Sorry. Ok so here is my newest one-shot and this one was a request by my friend Ryan who wanted to see what would happen when Haymitch got told about the pregnancy. Anyway enough of me babbling on and here is the next one-shot. **

I stepped off the train into the only place in the world that made my stomach churn. The Capitol. Usually I never come here except from that time of year I don't even want to think about. The Games. The reason I was here today was Effie Trinket called me telling me she had urgent news that she couldn't possibly tell me over the phone. I knew this was basically our code for people are listening and if they hear, we're dead.

I know my way well to Effie's apartment; it is on the north side of town not far from the train station so it was only a ten minute walk, something I could manage even in this state. People were used to seeing me here from time to time picking up liquor so me being here didn't look suspicious, even still the peacekeepers look alert whenever they catch a glimpse of me. I guess this is because talk of a rebellion is spreading but if they were to just shoot me right here and right now, there would be people starting to ask questions.

When I got to Effie's apartment I knocked on the door and it almost immediately swung open like she had been sitting on the door waiting on me. There stood the one and only Effie Trinket looking normal, well normal for Effie and to me it didn't seem as if anything looked wrong.

"Haymitch, what a lovely surprise!"

"Hate to burst our bubble sweetheart but you asked me to come, so it's not really a surprise," I said walking in as Effie closed the door.

"Oh yes about that, I need to talk to you about something, something important," she said walking into the kitchen.

"You know if it's something important I'm gonna need some alcohol," I whine.

"Already done Haymitch, stop being a child," she said coming through with a glass of scotch.

"Are you not having any scotch sweetheart?"

"No I'm fine."

"Haymitch I need to tell you why I asked you to come over," she said biting her lip.

"Go ahead princess."

"Well Haymitch, I don't really want to beat around the bush so I'm just going to come right out and say it, I'm pregnant."

I take a long drink of my scotch before I can even think of answering her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure Haymitch. Now I'm going to my parent's house next week for the holidays. I don't expect you to think about it now because it is a big decision but when I get back we're going to need to decide what to do with this," she says still biting her lip.

"Are you seriously considering getting rid of it?"

"No I just-"

"You are not killing another child Trinket we've watched two die every year for who knows how long, for once you need to get your head out of your Capitol ass and think about what we need to do here because I'm not losing another child," I say cutting her off.

I know I really wasn't needed for me to shout at her but my mother always said to me before she got killed that when you are older you will be faced with big decisions and when you are you need to think about others and not yourself when you make this decision and this seems like one of those decisions.

Effie must of started crying when I was in the middle of my big speech because tears were streaking her face but surprisingly her make-up was not smudging. One of the many wonders of Capitol life.

"Haymitch, I don't want to kill another child all I'm thinking about is what will Snow make of this when he finds out?"

It's then that I feel like I've had a blow to my stomach. My last girlfriend and everyone close to me got murdered by the cold hearts of the Capitol and since then I have never loved anyone in fear that the Capitol will take them away from me. Effie is right though, what if President Snow kills her and then two lives will have been lost, if she keeps it then people will notice and President Snow will have to do something about this. If she however gets rid of it then I won't be able to live with myself and I can't even imagine how Effie would feel. She's bad enough when we loose a child to the games.

"When do you leave for your sisters?"

"Tonight," she whispers.

"Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know yet Haymitch, I don't know what to do anymore," she says bursting out into tears.

"We'll figure it out Trinket," I say.

"Haymitch Abernathy, are you actually being nice?"

"Shut up Trinket," I say as she chuckles.

"So are those your suitcases over there?"

"Yes."

"You'll look so silly if you take two suitcases, you're not going forever," I say finishing my scotch.

"I'll take that into account," she says.

**A.N. Hope you all liked the story, if you liked it please please please review, it would mean a lot to me and if you have any requests please just PM me or send me a message on my tumblr thanks **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story **

**~Hayffiechild **


	6. The Baby

**A.N. Hey guys I'm back yet again and I've been getting loads of requests so thank you very much. This next one I was given two options on what I chose to write about and there was one where I thought would tie in better. This was requested by Rachael (koalagirl9) so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all the amazeballs Suzanne Collins **

I love seeing Katniss and Peeta with their children. Both of them are such good parents and they always look so happy together. It's just sometimes when I see them I can't help but think that could have been Effie and I. Effie had always been good with kids as well, I don't really know why it must have been something about the clown make-up that kids found amusing.

Throughout the months of Effie's pregnancy we did well to hide it. She wore dresses that stuck out so no-one could really tell her stomach has gotten bigger and as Effie has always been quite a petite person her stomach never got outrageously big. I take a big swig of liquor trying to block it all out. The truth is Effie lost the baby and on that day I couldn't help but think. Oh my god we killed another child. Our own child. Effie was heartbroken and locked herself in her apartment for three days and didn't leave, didn't answer the door and didn't even answer her phone.

_She made herself sick with grief and became stick thin. It was one day I went to visit her and she wouldn't answer the door even though I knew she was in there. When I was in 12 I learnt a few things and one of those was how to pick a lock. When I finally got the door open, there sat Effie in darkness. The television wasn't on, the curtains were closed and not a light was on. Her face was a horrible shade of grey which Effie being Effie would have usually covered up but this Effie was wearing no make-up at all which worried me slightly. She still wore her fancy Capitol clothes but they hung off her like curtains. _

"_Effie, come on let's get these curtains open," I say tripping over empty bottles that I guess must have once contained alcohol. _

"_Looks like the roles have changed haven't they Haymitch?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, it's usually me taking care of you," she says, her voice flat. _

_I nod pulling open the curtains and watching Effie squint as sunlight fills her apartment. It's then I realise how much alcohol Effie had been drinking. It was not like her and surely her little frame couldn't consume so much of the strong stuff she was drinking._

"_Effie, why have you been drinking so much? You know you can make yourself ill," I say picking some of them up._

"_I have been drinking for the same reason you have been drinking all of these years. To take away the pain," she says tears forming in her eyes before she quickly wipes them away. _

I stop trying to remember the days Effie was unhappy for sad and focus on the present. Katniss' children were given their very first bows and arrows last week. Her daughter is getting the hang of it but her son fails miserably every time he attempts it. I wonder what our child would have been like. Would it have been a boy or a girl? Would it have been uptight and obsessed with manners or would it have been always up to mischief and running about wild? Would Effie and I live together? If not who would the child live with? If we did live together would we stay in the Capitol or District 12? These are all questions I will never find out, these are questions that will always be at the back of my mind and will sometimes appear out of the blue and continue to make me drink. I push the thoughts to the back of my mind and put down the bottle.

After all the caution Effie and I took I still ended up loosing two lives at the end of things. Another two people I loved or would have loved. The rebellion may be over but the Capitol will have always won. They took away lives from some innocent and some not so innocent people. The killed husbands, wives and children. They caused grief for seventy five years and are still causing grief in every district; some of these people are close to me, Annie in District 4 who is a single mother because Finnick got killed by mutts, a child who will never know who his father is except that his father is a hero. Peeta here in District 12, he got trackerjacker venom in him which he has not fully recovered from and will be haunted from the hallucinations he had when the venom was at its worst. Last but not least, every person who went into the games and survived. These people will be plagued with nightmares all of their lives, wishing they had not had to go through that and come out alive because they would be better off dead.

People say it's over but it will never be over. The Capitol will always have won.

**A.N. Thanks for reading, I know I kind of drabbled on a bit there but oh well these things happen. This one wasn't so much hayffie, it was more about Haymitch but these things happen.**

**~Emma**


End file.
